The Queen of The Amazons
by TakemyKryptonite
Summary: Hippolyta, the famed warrior queen of the Amazons, becomes acquainted with the Man of Steel.


"Is this too much for you, Your Highness?"

"No, keep going, Superman."

"I can't go on much longer, my queen."

"I assumed you had better stamina, Superman."

"I do, Hippolyta, but you're wearing your Gauntlet and I don't have the sun to recharge me."

"So, the mighty Superman was bested by a 3000 year old woman. How apt."

"I."

 _Thrust_

"Am not."

 _Thrust_

"Weak."

"And besides, Hippolyta, you're hardly a frail old woman."

"Have you been sneaking glances, Superman? That's not very gentlemanly of you, I have to say."

 _Grunt. Thrust_

"Of course I have. But I'm afraid it's all your fault, Your Highness. I did not ask to be confronted with such beauty or grace now, did I? So in a way, my queen, _you_ have to apologise to me."

 _Thrust_

"Is that so? We shall see about that, Man of Steel."

Kal saw Wally observing them weirdly from some distance away.

 _Thrust_

"What is it, Wally?"

"What are you two doing?"

"We're talking."

"Yes, speedster, we're talking."

"No, you two are flirting!"

Wally dodged a punch from a parademon and turned to them.

"I wonder what Diana would think about her best friend and her mother flirting."

Hippolyta thrust her sword into another parademon's chest. "Oh, believe me," she said, her eyes roving over Superman's chiselled body as he lifted a parademon above him and tossed it into an Apokoliptian Battle Cruiser. "If that daughter of mine had any sense, she would have bedded him by now."

Clark turned a bright red, and sputtered, "Diana doesn't like me. And neither do I."

"I mean, not me," he clarified, as he lasered off the cannons from a cruiser that was taking aim at them. "I like me. I don't like Diana. Well... She is my best friend and the most important person to me, don't get me wrong. And she _is_ the most beautiful woman in the world, which makes sense since she is your daughter after all, Hippolyta."

He blew away a horde of approaching hostiles with his breath, and continued absently. "And you of course, happen to be one of the most exotically beautiful women I've ever seen. I mean, your eyes, your lips, your wide hips, your delightfully soft looking br..." Clark froze, he'd been multitasking again and had forgotten to filter his words, letting his thoughts flow out freely.

He turned to Hippolyta sheepishly, and she cleaved off the head of her opponent and turned to him with a smirk on her lips, "Do continue, Kal-El, I have to say I'm deeply flattered. It's too unfortunate you have a thing with my daughter or else..." she let her words hang teasingly in the air as she turned to focus on the imbecile that had dared to challenge her.

"Yeah," Clark muttered, admiring her tall profile. "It really is a shame." _I hate monogamy._

* * *

Clark was in the medical bay, dreaming about a certain queen and her daughter, recharging under a concentrated sun lamp, when he heard a knock on the door and saw Hippolyta walk in, closing the door behind her. She sat down next to him and took his hand. She ran her index finger over his abdomen, gently tracing his hard muscles, and looked into his eyes.

"This has been fun, Kal-El. I have missed the thrill of flirting. I'd forgotten the fun that lies in the thrill of the chase." She sat there for a moment, smiling at him warmly.

She drew back her hand and stood up suddenly. Her hands went to her hip and just when Kal thought she was about to unfasten her dress and make passionate love to him, she whipped out her short sword and pressed it against little Kal.

Clark froze. And by froze, I mean that his muscles seized up and his brain stopped working. His body was facing the biggest threat of his young life and he made sure to not move even by a nanometer. Little Kal's future hung delicately in the balance.

 _Shit, I knew this was too good to be true._

"Um...Your Majesty? Not that I question your judgement, I would never," he shook his head emphatically. "But, why do you have a dagger pressed into my uh... there?"

She looked at him with sharp eyes. "I would bed you right now, Kal-El. The only thing stopping me is the thought of my daughter. And I will do anything, _anything,_ to ensure my daughter's happiness. If I so much as hear from Diana that you've looked at another woman, I will visit you and cut off all that you hold precious. Do you understand?" she demanded, pressing down her blade by just the slightest amount to emphasise her point.

Kal nodded like a madman, eager to acquiesce to the Queen, "Yes! I promise I will never hurt Diana. If I do, I'll cut it off myself and present it to you." _What am I saying!_

Hippolyta withdrew her sword and looked at him, slightly put off. "That's quite disturbing that you would say that, Kal-El. But I shall take it as a positive sign that you will heed my warning."

"However, since you and Diana are not yet together..." She walked up to his bed, where he sat propped up against the headboard, stunned, and she drew him into a passionate kiss, all tongues and lips and moans. She straddled him and groped him, getting her fill of this incredible alien whose heart her daughter had been lucky enough to capture. _I'm just making sure he knows how to kiss, that's all._

When Hippolyta somehow managed to pull herself off him and walked out of the room, Clark just sat there, too overcome to even move. _This has officially been one of the best days of my life._

"Hey, Hippolyta!" his super hearing picked up Wally's call. "How about a date?"

"Going out on a date with the fastest man alive?" he heard Hippolyta respond as she stood on the teleporter pad. "Now why would I want to set myself up for disappointment?"

Wally's confounded sputtering was his only reply to her as Clark heard her dematerialise from the station. He smiled, touching his face. _What a woman._


End file.
